ALiS
by Akang Poksi
Summary: Alis? Alis in Wonderlen? Bukan. Alis yang ada di wajah itu loh. Ada apa dengan alis? Alis adalah benda yang begitu berharga, karena tanpanya dunia akan terasa kosong melompong. Alis, alis eperiwer. Oneshot, T for safety, bahasa alay, bahasa tidak baku.


**ALiS**

**Disclaimer: Hak cipta Five Nights at Freddy's sepenuhnya dimiliki oleh Scott Cawthon. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil sepeser pun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini.**

**Warning: Bahasa tidak baku, bahasa alay, kemungkinan OOT yang sangat besar, juga hal lainnya yang tidak bisa dicerna oleh akal sehat manusia.**

* * *

Alis. Adalah sesuatu yang bersarang di bawah jidat, yang tanpanya dunia akan terasa hampa. Eh, hampa? Iya, bahkan warga serestoran jadi heboh layaknya pasar malem. Awalnya sih baik-baik aja, tapi semuanya berubah ketika Negara Api menyerang. Ralat, ketika ada Animatronic baru yang datang.

Ia memiliki tubuh berwarna biru muda, _blush on_ yang medok tertera di kedua belah pipinya, ditambah lagi bulu mata anti badai, dan alis pengundang gluduk. Tidak lupa tiga tompel yang ada di atas mulutnya. Ia memiliki tekstur yang licin. Ini pasti karena dia terlalu sering dipoles pake minyak jelantah. Namanya Toy Bonnie, tetapi ia lebih suka dipanggil si kelinci-tampan-yang-datang-dari-sumur. Tidak, cukup dengan Bunbun saja.

Dan jujur, Bonnie selalu _ill feel_ setiap ngeliat dia, tapi juga jeles baday. Kenapa? Karena dandanan Toy Bonnie menor, cuchok banget kalo buat Bonnie ngondek. Sementara si kelinci ungu itu hanya memiliki bentuk wajah yang abstrak dan berlumut, kan jadinya malah nggak unyu.

Saat ini, si kelinci ungu sedang bertapa di dalam gua. Ralat, di panggung. Lagi mikirin kapan terakhir kali dia buang air besar, dan mengingat kembali seperti apa bentuk limbahnya. Bahkan sampe detil-detilnya. Bentuk limbah aja sampe dipikirin. Mungkin dia ingin membuat skripsi tentang itu untuk kuliahnya. Eh? Iyalah, Animatronic juga punya perguruan tinggi juga keles. Tapi dalem mimpi.

Sesosok makhluk abstrak berwarna biru nongol dari _Backstage_. Ia melihat Bonnie sedang melakukan ritualnya secara khusyuk. Senyum nista menghiasi mulut kelinci biru itu. Spontan ia lemparkan tukang kecap, ralat, panci gede ke muka Bonnie.

"_DUNG"_

"ADAW! SAKIT!" desis sang kelinci ungu sembari ngejengkang ke belakang.

"Hahahaha … ek-ohok-ohok."

Bunbun keselek kolor ijo yang entah dari mana datangnya. Sejak kapan ada kolor ijo di restoran itu?

"Heh! Mak Lampir, elu ngapain lempar panci sembarangan ke muka gue!" protes Bonnie seraya mendekati Bunbun.

"Udah kebiasaan gue keles!" balas sang kelinci biru.

"Muka gue lecet kan jadinya!" bantah Bonnie seraya mengusap wajahnya.

"Dari dulu muka elu emang udah lecet kayak begitu!"

"Ya kagaklah!"

"Lecet!"

"Nggak!"

"Lecet!"

"BISA DIEM NGGAK?! ADA YANG LAGI TIDUR CANTIK NIH!"

Terdengar Chica koar-koar dari dapur, membuat kedua kelinci itu hening seketika. Iya, tidur cantik di dapur biar nggak _mainstream._

"Tuh kan! Emak marah tuh, gara-gara elu!" protes si kelinci ungu.

"_DUNG"_

Bonnie ngegubrak, kena timpuk panci lagi. Kali ini sama si ayam semok.

"GUE BUKAN EMAK ELU, BON!" desis Chica yang mukanya lagi dipakein masker yang terbuat dari mentega, juga dilengkapi telor ceplok untuk menutupi matanya. Wangi semerbak nan sedap masuk ke indra penciuman para kelinci tersebut.

Iler Foxy pasti langsung terjun bebas kalo ngeliat ayam itu, terlalu enak untuk masuk ke dalam perut sang rubah.

Bunbun cuma bisa cengo ngeliatin Chica. Pingin ketawa sambil guling-gulingan di lantai tapi terpaksa harus dipendem dulu, nggak mau kena panci ajibnya ayam itu.

"SEKALI LAGI KALIAN BERISIK, GUE SIRAM PAKE AIR COMBERAN!"

Dengan itu, sang ayam kembali lagi ke dapur untuk meneruskan tidur cantiknya. Bunbun langsung cekikikan gaje. Si kelinci ungu kembali berdiri dan mengelus mukanya lagi.

"Aduh … muka gue…." desahnya.

"Duh, Bonnie. Tadi itu lucu banget," komen Bunbun, masih ketawa nista.

"Elu seneng banget sih liat gue sengsara."

"Ohoho. Iya dongsee," ngalaynya Bunbun mulai kambuh.

"tolking-tolking, yu nou Davit Bekam?" lanjut Bunbun, tau-tau pake bahasa alien.

"Hah?" respons si kelinci ungu sembari memasang muka cengo.

"Err … gue mau nyampein sesuatu yang penting bingits."

"Sepenting itu kah?"

"Iyah!"

Bunbun berhenti sejenak.

"Elu tau nggak kalo elu itu beda dari yang lain?" tanya Bunbun sembari memasang muka serius layaknya lagi ngerjain ujian nasional. Ya, ujian nasional dandan cantik.

"Beda, eh?"

"Iya, karena elu nggak punya … INI!" seru sang kelinci biru seraya menunujuk alisnya yang menyiratkan cahaya layaknya sinar mentari. Alis itu memang terlalu emejing untuk dilihat.

Bonnie cuma bisa nutupin matanya karena saking silaunya.

Ia membuka matanya lagi ketika sinar itu meredup.

"Yaelah, itu mah gue juga punya keles. Ada di si…." Balasnya seraya menunjuk jidatnya yang ngebul.

Tetapi, ia baru sadar kalau di jidat awsum-nya nggak ada apa-apa.

"HAH? MANA ALIS GUE?!" jerit Bonnie nggak karuan, syok setengah mati.

"Pfft, udah gue bilang kan?"

Bunbun pengen ngakak tapi ditahan dulu. Nunggu kalo udah kebelet. Dikira kayak buang air kali.

"Coba liat temen-temen elu tuh," kata si kelinci biru seraya menunjuk Freddy, Chica, dan Foxy yang sedang khusyuk berjoged gaje di panggung. Gerakan mereka terlihat tidak senonoh, bikin Bonnie pingin ikut memamerkan kesemokan-nya juga. Chica udah kelar bobo cantiknya ternyata.

"Lihatlah alis mereka. Terlihat menakjubkan, bukan?"

Sang kelinci ungu mendadak gagap, "K-kok … bisa?"

Ia kemudian bengong sambil mingkem, mendadak bisu. Tetapi lama-lama, raut wajahnya berubah seketika. Mulutnya bergetar dan kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Dan selanjutnya, seluruh pelosok restoran pun habis dihantam banjir. Nggak segitunya juga keles. Bonnie cuma lansung nangis tersedu-sedu dengan sangat dramatis.

Lalu terdengarlah tawaan yang begitu nista dari Bunbun, "Ngakulah, gue emang terlalu pebeles dari elu, Bon!"

Bonnie tiba-tiba ambil kursi terus langsung dilempar ke muka Bunbun, membuat tawaannya terhenti seketika karena ngegubrak.

"ADAW! ELU NGAPAIN LEMPAR KURSI KE GUE?!" protes sang korban.

"ELU … NGGAK … ADIL!" bantah Bonnie seraya mendekati si kelinci biru.

Lubang hidungnya kini bermandikan _leho _(ingus)_,_ membuat _kokoro_ Bunbun pecah melihatnya.

Ya, pecahkan saja _kokoro-_nya biar ramai.

"E-elu mau ngapain?"

Bunbun langsung parno. Kok tiba-tiba Bonnie bisa jadi serem begini? Mungkin dia kesurupan neng Kunti.

"B-bon, gue cuma bercanda kok. N-nanti statusisasi kemakmuran kita bisa rusak," sang korban berusaha menenangkan kembarannya yang tengah kesurupan itu.

"Golok … mana golok?"

Si kelinci biru terus melontarkan kalimat gajenya, "K-kayaknya kita harus harmonisisasi ulang deh…."

Sang kelinci ungu mengabaikan semua perkataannya dan terus mendekati Bunbun.

"Bon, elu mempertakut gue," gumam si kelinci biru, udah nggak kuat lagi.

Selanjutnya dia mungkin akan melambaikan tangan ke arah kamera dan gagal mendapatkan hadiah seperangkat alat masak beserta tukang kecap.

"Kampret," desis Bonnie saking keselnya.

Karena nggak nemu yang dia cari, ia melempar sebaskom Mie Tek Tek ke arah kembarannya, membuat mie itu kocar-kacir dan berserakan di tubuh Bunbun. Padahal tinggal itu doang yang tersisa.

"Astagah! makanan favorit gue! tega banget sih elu, Bon!"

"BODO AMAT!" bantah si kelinci ungu, yang kini tengah mencari barang lain untuk dilempar.

Tak segan-segan ia lemparkan sebotol sambel ulekan Mak Chica, yang pedasnya dapat menggoncang lidah sampai tak berbekas dan membuat wajah berbalut keringat.

"BON, KENA MATA GUE! PERIH, ASTAGAH!" erang sang korban kesakitan.

Dan lagi, Bonnie malah ngelempar tiga botol minyak Nyong Nyong. Aroma semerbak yang menyengat menusuk hidung kedua Animatronic itu. Nista sekali kelakuan kelinci ungu itu. Mungkin nanti dia bakal nyiram Bunbun pake air keras. Dan keributan yang sensasional pun dimulai.

.

.

.

Bonnie depresi tingkat dewa. Ia tak kuat lagi. Benar-benar tak kuat. Dunia memang tidak adil. Tapi dia puas setelah melampiaskan semuanya pada Bunbun. Butuh waktu lama bagi Freddy dan teman-temannya untuk meleraikan mereka berdua. Ajib sekali Bonnie kalo udah ngamuk.

Kini ia memilki rencana yang begitu brilian, yang dapat membuat hidupnya cerah kembali. Ia menuju _Backstage_ dan mengambil sebuah benda pusaka, si tukang tempe. Ralat, sebuah tali tambang.

Kemudian, dia naik ke atas meja dan mengikat tali tersebut ke salah satu kayu pada plafon. Tak lupa ia ikatkan juga di lehernya.

Dan ketika itu juga Chica masuk.

"BONNIE, ELU MAU NGAPAIN?!" seru si ayam semok, langsung syok ngeliat Bonnie.

"Elu liat kan gue mau ngapain?" tanya balik si kelinci dengan nada sedih.

"F-FRED! FREDDY! CEPETAN KE SINI!"

Chica jerit-jerit nggak jelas sambil lari-larian nyari si beruang. Dan ia menemukannya tengah berpesta minum teh dengan para 'beruang' lainnya, alias boneka. Si ayam langsung bengong.

"G-gue bisa jelasin," ungkap Freddy.

"FRED, ELU NGGAK PEKA BANGET SIH! GUE MANGGIL ELU DARI TADI!" omel sang ayam.

"Emang ada apaan sih elu teriak-teriak gitu?"

"BONNIE, FRED! BONNIE!"

"Bonnie kenapa?"

"KETUBANNYA PECAH!"

"HAH?"

Si beruang juga syok bukan main.

"CEPET TELEPON AMBULAN! NGGAK ADA DOKTER SPESIALIS KANDUNGAN DI SINI!" seru Freddy.

Chica langsung narik tangan sang beruang sebelum dia koar-koar gaje lagi. Mereka berlari menuju _Backstage_ dan melihat Bonnie masih anteng dengan posisi yang sama.

Freddy mulai koar-koar lagi, "ELU BILANG KETUBANNYA PECAH?"

"ISH, UDAHLAH! ITU URUSIN DULU!" bantah sang ayam.

"BON, TURUN DARI SITU!" seru si beruang.

"Nggak mau!" balas sang kelinci, yang kini telah berkaca-kaca.

"UDAHLAH, YANG TADI NGGAK USAH DIPIKIRIN!"

Freddy terus berusaha merayu Bonnie biar mau turun, tapi susah banget dirayunya.

"Gue capek, Fred. Hidup gue nggak adil, mau gue akhirin sampe di sini aja," desah Bonnie.

"POKOKNYA JANGAN ATAU ELU BAKAL NYESEL!"

"Gudbai, semuanya," ungkap sang kelinci sembari _kiss-bye,_ lalu ditendangnya meja tersebut.

"JANGAN!"

.

"_KREK"_

_._

"_GUBRAK"_

.

Kayu plafonnya rubuh—nggak kuat nahan Bonnie—dan dia jatoh dengan sangat awsum-nya menimpa meja, membuatnya belah menjadi dua seketika.

Freddy langsung facepalm dan nyeletuk, "Tuh kan, gue bilang juga apa! Elu bakal nyesel!"

"Aduh, Fred…." desis sang kelinci, kesakitan.

"Enak, Bon?"

"Sepertinya gue matahin sempoa gue."

"Hah?"

"GUE ENCOK, FRED!"

.

.

**\- TAMAT -**

.

.

* * *

A/N: Saia lagi hype nulis humor, jadi jangan bosen kalo saia bakal menuhin fandom ini ama penpik random hohohoh~ huruf i di judul sengaja dikecilin, biar keliatan cethar *dih* eniwei, ini berdasarkan komik pendek yang saia buat dengan judul yang sama: riznben(titik)deviantart(titik)com/art/Eyebrows-496355642  
Rencananya part duanya mau ngambil dari scene terakhir dari penpik ini hohohoh~ :''''D  
btw, itu yang pebeles = fabulous, takutnya ada yang nggak ngerti :''''3  
ada yang bisa nyebutin referensi yang dipake di fic ini? :'''''3


End file.
